clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sharkbate/3
14:30, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Party --[[User:Tigernose|'TЙГЭPHO3Ь']] ([[User talk:Tigernose|'Chat|']] [[User:Tigernose/Vandalwatch|'Vandals)']] 19:22, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Party I'm typing this up on my iPhone btw, so mind the spelling mistakes. Yeah, I know your at school do I've dcided to gave a repeat on the weekend for those who missed it. I quit the wiki, so I stopped mainspace edits but I do chat to my friends - after all, what elsewould I have to do. But I still try o make the wiki better by doing occasional edits. Not here full time techincallu. Big CP Wikia Party Since you called out everyone for the party too early on Sunday, maybe we could have another party or a meeting on Club Penguin or on club penguin wikia chat to organize a huge CP wikia party where everyone gets invited. And maybe on the front page of the wikia, someone can put in big letters that the party is coming up at whatever day, time, place, and server. --Cg2916 Go, Red, Go! Talk to me!!! 22:52, 23 February 2009 (UTC) Newsflash It is true not true...the fun is postponed! The agony! The pain! The agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain of the agony of the pain...should I stop now? Like it, buddy?-- Barkjon Complaints here! 00:17, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Ok ok! I'll add you to my list! Fine. I'll add you on my list. I'm too busy lately to add anything, plus I'm too lazy. Peace. Nope I'm just tired and I really don't know if I have any French homework or not. Since today is the Talent Show, we only had 30 minutes for each class so I was a little unhappy about it. P.S. You might want to reread the comment I sent you on WWW really carefully. Baby penguins and puffles are basically the same, except they are different creatures. Actually... Well, that's not the particular reason (not because no one would answer my questions) why I quit. And I think I just quit because I was mad at Barkjon for deleting my page, and some other stupid reasons. But, I've changed my mind. I'll come back. Thanks for helping to change my mind. And, if you don't mind I have a question: How do you create a template? --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 03:44, 25 February 2009 (UTC) RE:?? I can help. Scripts are these big text files, and when you run them in a certain hacking program, the hack typed into the script works. An example of a script is a bot script that can be run in "Active Perl", so that chunk of text becomes a DIFFERENT program, allowing you to type in the name of your bot, it's password, who to follow and where to go. Once finished, you will see the bot following you. Get it? If you don't I'll help you some more (or at least try.) --'Bigbird96' "Hello, friends. Can someone get me a glass of milk?" - Pirate Translator 02:08, 25 February 2009 (UTC) =) WHO said you are not my buddy?! Stop asking silly questions and flipper-five! if you would ever accept this...sniff P.S. I'm NOT messing with Mr.Happy!! (who is Mr.Happy anyways?) DGSky Reply Sorry for not replying to your messages. I quit CP and this wiki a while ago. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 13:14, 25 February 2009 (UTC) Because I was tired of editing and playing... and because I was having less time to edit. Dancing Penguin http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/clubpenguin/images/6/6c/Smile_spin.gif (Talk!) 15:12, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Webmasters You want info on the old webmasters? Here ya go: *V-Rex: The founder of this wiki and the first webmasters. *Robbsi:The shortest leading webmaster; had least users under his leadership. *Barkjon and TurtleShroom: The current webmasters; have the most users under their leadership; the first instance two webmasters ruled. The previous webmasters picks the next one when he quits or doesn't want to be webmaster anymore. If he can't decide between too, he picks 'em both.-- Barkjon Complaints here! 03:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Ban? How are you ban for 72 hours just for dancing at the Dock?!~OOJH123 27 February 2009 (UTC) P.S: I think it's a hacker! What I said to Club Penguin Staff in an E-Mail to them A friend of mine, Snowman1001 was recently banned. The reason is unknown. He was hacked, we believe. He was hacked because he is a beta. Please consider unbanning him, the Club Penguin Wiki would be greatly in your debt.--Vercool [[User talk:Vercool †√€RÇØ°Ł†|'''''Talk To Me!]] 21:23, 27 February 2009 (UTC) My Award! You have earned my award for being a great friend! 's Award for being a great friend!]] --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 21:10, 27 February 2009 (UTC) No way! Am not going to make dumb hackers make you ban forever! BAN FOREVER?!!! :(~OOJH123 27 February 2009 (UTC) P.S: Inform penguins about this mess! Am doing this too! ... I know that sharkbate.~OOJH123 P.S:Am not mad. I Have an Idea! I know Vercool already did this, but you should send an E-mail to Club Penguin telling what happened and kindly ask them to un-ban you. Just a suggestion. --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 22:06, 27 February 2009 (UTC) Awesome! --Alxeedo111 TALK OR... EAT BANANAS! 22:11, 27 February 2009 (UTC) band hey friend. i would like to join ur band. what instrument should i play with? Pingali Moi 04:12, 28 February 2009 (UTC) friend award hey friend! Pingali Moi here. ill give u an award for being one of my good friends. Pingali Moi 06:27, 28 February 2009 (UTC) RE: sniff we can do it tommorow --Gamgee 15:31, 28 February 2009 (UTC) ? Where is it, as you said on the shout box, where is what???? --Spongebobrocks09 Chat with The Spongemiester 16:02, 28 February 2009 (UTC) I saw your new video about the buddy list. YOU HAVE THE ! Can you show it to me as soon as you get this message, or is it fake?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 22:57, 28 February 2009 (UTC) hi heres the email i sent to club penguin, Hi, Snowman 1001 was dancing at the dock, and he got banned, can you unban him? -- Gamgee and this was there respond, Hi there! I understand the penguin account 'Snowman 1001' has been banned for breaking one of the four simple rules of the island. The rules for appropriate play on the site can be viewed by using the provided link: http://support.clubpenguin.com/help/faq/club_penguin_rules.htm Please have the parent or guardian of this account respond with the following verification: 1. Invoice ID or Transaction ID (found on your membership receipt as well as in your Parent Account). OR 2. Full name of the credit card holder and the email address submitted at the time of purchase. Once we receive this, we would be more then happy to further assist this penguin. Regards, ******** Club Penguin Support Can we make a meeting or something and you can show it to me?--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 20:20, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Why don't you just test and see. If you wear it and you don't get banned, you can PROBABLY show it to some of the wiki. If you do and get banned forever, sorry about this message.--[[User:Flystar55555|''Sensei]] Japanese for teacher.'' 20:24, 1 March 2009 (UTC) Nooooo. dont quit! remember when you quited before the beta party? maby you can make a NEW penguin.--Gamgee 21:57, 1 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Quit maybe your parents can tell club penguin to unban it. --Gamgee 22:02, 1 March 2009 (UTC) I am on the verge of insanity... You wasn't my buddy when I sent the invitations, and I can't send them to every member of this Wiki! Calm down, will you? The party was cancelled, so please don't make me feel any worse! -Digi Are you joking?! (yes you are) I never, ever hate my friends!I'd rather eat crow-food than hating my friend! However, I'm not gonna have my party, since I doubt anyone would come. Plus I might invite some friends to my house that day. But you are still one of my best friends, no matter what you say! Digi =D meeting hey there! lets meet on club penguin now. im now at server frozen on the iceberg. -Gary Hello Agent! Talk 2 me! 02:20, 3 March 2009 (UTC) friend of course ur my good friend. i know "my good friends" is a bit unfair so im gonna delete it -Gary Hello Agent! Talk 2 me! 06:30, 3 March 2009 (UTC) RE:SHARKY IS HUNGRY skit I agree. I have a new line for it, before you say the steak line, and after you've eaten the pie, you say "SHARKBATE WANT MORE PIE!!!!!" and then I say "~''throws 43,972 pies''~" LOL XD. --'Metalmanager The ' 09:18, 3 March 2009 (UTC) My user Sharkbate, Post on the home page that User:OOJH123 is User:Chillyfreezz now.~Chillyfreezz01:49 4 March 2009 (UTC)